canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Fanmade Villain: Cowellconstrictor
This is a villain i've come up for a series of fan stories based on the works of Carlos Castaneda. Description: Cowellconstrictor is probably one of the only competent members of Uma's villain troupe, he is also the most dangerous due to his brilliant mind and cold blooded nature. Appearance: Cowellconstrictor is a rather unique variation of the Naga (or snake-person) from folklore, he is half human half snake and his human half (upperbody, head, neck and shoulders and arms) resembles American idol judge Simon Cowell - black t shirt and all along with a haircut that is similar to Simon's, his snake half (lower-body) is black with dark red scales and a long tail with a venom tip and no legs. His eyes sometimes become snake eyes when it looks like he's ready to attack his prey as well as his teeth becoming fang-like. Personality: He is rather intelligent as well as being sly, cunning and not to mention brutally honest. He can trick his unsuspecting prey rather easily and is one cold hearted predator you don't want to mess with or get on the bad side of. Powers: Cowellconstrictor's black t shirt and his black snake-skin on his lowerbody make him very good in the art of camouflage as he can blend in with the shadows, he can also fool his unsuspecting prey by making his lower body look human as well. His numerous attacks and special moves are the following: Venom Injection: Much like his female counterpart the Nagin Anna-Constrictor, he has a small sharp venom tip at the end of his tail which he can use to inject some of his venom into his victim. Once injected with the venom, said victim will first become weak and ill for a while but then slowly transform into a naga (part snake-creature) like him as well as developing several snake-like traits and characteristics including hissing and speaking in snake talk with extra ssss (even he himself doesn't speak in snake talk) as well as snake-like eyes and fangs similar to his and a snake-like lower body resembling his - blackish in colour with dark red scales and a venom tip at the end of the long snake tail and no legs (the legs either fuse together or disappear into the body). Once the victim has been fully transformed - he/she will develop more snake-like instincts and become evil - and become one of his minions or a right hand snake-man/woman. Power Draining Constrict: He wraps himself around his victim and drains his/her power with his constrict attack, as the victim's energy is drained - the victim slowly becomes weak and powerless and once the victim's powers are drained out - their emblem appears on his chest like a medal. Once said victim's powers have been drained, said victim may not be able to recover and may be not able to fight. Also as a bonus effect to this for each time a hero is drained of his/her powers Cowellconstrictor gets slightly more powerful and more dangerous. Snake-Eye Stare: Much like Anna-Constrictor, he has a staring attack which is used not only to intimidate his victims but to also paralyze them and leave them with a look of fear permantely stuck on their faces. For this his eyes become snake-like eyes and he stares in the direction of said victim, and this does more than just intimidate them, this also paralyzes said victim and causes them to have a look of fear permanently stuck on their faces. Stealth Strike: His black t shirt on his upperbody as well as his black snake-like lowerbody make it very easy to blend in with the shadows, using this to his advantage he can use a stealth attack to catch his victims by suprise. He slithers right into the shadows and very carefully slithers up to his victims in a stealthy manner before hissing and tripping the victim over with his tail before slamming them up and down with it. Mark Of The Snake: This move of his is similar to his Venom Injection attack, except that he uses the venom tip at the end of his tail to burn a snake shaped symbol onto the victim's skin. Unlike the venom injection attack, the snake shaped symbol glows a dark greenish colour and causes male victims to transforms into copies of him - the spitting image of him and causes female victims to become the splitting image of his female counterpart Strategy: His strategy relies more on cunning and wit in order to decieve enemies, usually he'll ask them to sing for him, if he likes them he will spare them but if he doesn't like them he will use critique them based on their performance and what he doesn't like about them. But he will also offer to teach them how to become better singers and he will teach them ways to improve themselves in terms of sound quality. His two most useful abilities are his venom tip and his constrict ability, he can inject his victims with the venomous tip on his tail - this causes the victim to first become weak but then slowly transform into evil half-snake monsters to serve him as either minions or as a right hand snake-man/snake-woman - developing snake-like tendencies such as speaking in snake talk with extra ssss's and also developing a snake-like lower body resembling his along with snake-like eyes and fangs. Males will become a copy of him sometimes while females will become a copy of Anna-Constrictor his female counterpart. Place of residence: His place of residence is usually in a booby trapped temple like the ones Carlos and his hero troupe often go to, but instead of what the statues usually are - they become snake statues and whenever he enters, the temple kind of takes on a more snake theme. Accomplices: Along with Uma and the other members of the villain troupe, Cowellconstrictor has his own special group of footsoldiers which are similar to Uma's except they are reptile-like and wear snake inspired armour. He also is seen wearing similar armour to this on his upperbody sometimes along with a Cobra style hood. Trademark traits: His trademark traits include his brutally honest personality and his wit as well as his dangerous and sly nature and high intelligence, his presence is often signified by the hissing of snakes in the background followed by the song Cold Hearted Snake by Paula Abdul. He seems to refer to his enemies as prey. He doesn't speak in snake talk even though he is part snake, he does talk in a voice similar to Simon's but does hiss sometimes. Trivia: He is the only villain to ever sucessfully stop Carlos and his hero troupe, after he drained Andre and Natalia of their powers and injected Trolse with his venom slowly causing Trolse to turn into a half snake-monster like him and become evil - only James and Carlos were the ones still able to fight him, but he was too powerful for even them - and even though Carlos has dealt with snake-monsters before.. he is no match for Cowellconstrictor. Category:Blog posts